Fashion Fever
"Fashion Fever" is the sixteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Its working title has been "Vogue". (Other titles: Catalan "La febre de la moda", German "Ärger mit Lady Kale", French "Les Top-models", Portuguese "A febre da moda", Russian "Погода за модой", Spanish "Fiebre por la moda".) It is high fashion and high-jinx as the annual charity fashion show opens at the Crystal Palace fair grounds for Queen Anya's birthday. King Jared wants to surprise Anya with a new dress and assigns Gwen and Sunstar to handle the 'secret mission', as the Princess manages to get Fallon, Moondance, Tamara and Tamara's baby animals involved in a comedy of errors as each girl and animal tries their best to complete the mission. Meanwhile, Lady Kale sneaks into the show to infiltrate the Jewel Keep... Plot summary It is time for the annual fashion show, and Princess Gwenevere still can not decide which dress to wear. King Jared adds to Gwen's problems by asking her to fetch one of Queen Anya's dresses so Grand Designer Antonio can design a new dress for her. But Gwen is too busy with organizing the show, so she passes the task to Fallon. Unfortunately, Fallon gets caught in Anya's closet and is stuck peeling potatoes. Meanwhile, Lady Kale uses her magic to sneak into show under the guise of fashion designer Madam LaPayne. She has her dweasels use a magic spinning wheel to create a dress for Gwen. This is all part of an elaborate plan to get into the Jewel Keep and figure out where all the Wizard Jewels are. The dweasels create magic fabric that, when blasted by Kale's Dark Stone, turns into a wonderful dress. Kale now needs Gwen to put on the dress so she can be entranced into opening the Jewel Keep. Gwenevere indeed puts on the dress, and leads Lady Kale through the Crystal Palace and into the Jewel Keep. There, Kale discovers that the Jewel Riders have mapped out areas of strong magic, most of which are wizard lairs. Meanwhile, the magic wheel still works, making the magic blob that chases after the dweasels. At the show, Gwenevere models her enchanted dress which also shape-shifts as disco music plays. Suddenly, a magic blob appears. The other Jewel Riders and Drake fight and defeat it. Fallon and Drake realize that something fishy is going on, so they check out the Jewel Keep and find Kale who just finished copying locations of strong magic. They have a standoff as using magic in the Keep makes things go out of control. Kale ends up escaping after summoning the still bewitched Gwen to cover for her. Fallon stays to fight Gwen and free her from the magic dress while Drake runs after Kale. While all this is going on, Antonio investigates Kale's room and falls under the spell of the spinning wheel. He starts making a massive dress. Elsewhere, the wolves Goliath and Thunder find the dweasels and chase after them. Lady Kale sneaks out of the Crystal Palace when Drake finds her and challenges her to a sword fight in which he is soon joined in by Fallon. Nevertheless, Kale fights off both of them and escapes outside for Grimm to get her out of there. But then total chaos ensues as the dweasels pursued by wolves and Antonio with the magic wheel all also arrive at the scene. Kale and the dweasels end up in a tent full of fireworks that explodes and they plus spinning wheel are sent flying high into the sky, past the arriving Dragon Wagon. Now with the fashion show over, Antonio presents Anya the magic dress he made, and Gwen and Fallon then use their jewels to morphs it into a beautiful costume. Original script Video See also * List of episodes External links * Original script * The Avalon Archive recap and analysis Category:Episodes Category:Second season